The present invention relates to a closed loop breather system for a crankcase of an internal combustion engine of the type which recirculates piston blowby in the crankcase to the intake air line of an engine to eliminate the discharge of oil mist into the environment and, more particularly, to a breather system which limits the pressure differential between the engine crankcase and atmosphere.